A Wolf at the Door
by Ren Sapphire
Summary: After many years of having a relaxed life, the Doctor and Rose encounter an old 'friend'. Watch as they battle the new situation together, with a twist ending!


The bells of the shop rang as the Doctor entered the coffee shop.

Wonderful smells filled his nostrils, and he strolled over to the counter that Rose was cleaning. It was night time and she was closing up her shop which she opened many years ago. She still looked the same, and they were both somewhat grateful for it.

They traveled to the planet Bomis after Rose had contracted a terminal disease. They had heard from some other aliens that a scientist had created an immortality serum that actually worked, and not many people had done it due to the fact that most of them didn't want to live forever. Unlike humans, they didn't really fear death; they welcomed it like an old friend. Most of them found it unethical, but the Doctor didn't know what he would do without Rose.

Rose was 21 at the time she was injected.

And she never aged, even after 20 years. The Doctor hasn't regenerated yet, as he was even more cautious now that he and Rose were married. Unfortunately due to their different genetic makeup, and the serum which caused infertility, they couldn't have children. But in a way, it was okay. The children would have to adapt to a life that was dangerous, and that would've been frowned upon.

They decided to settle down on New New York for a couple of years before they continued traveling. Rose was bored being in the TARDIS and not traveling, so she decided to open a coffee shop. It was a big success, as coffee had been a lost concept in New New York. Now that she opened the shop, it had become a chained. She still ran the original, with many others.

"How was your day today?" Rose asked as she was scrubbing down a coffee stain. The Doctor decided to make sonic devices as a living. And he also worked as tech support, even though computers practically fixed themselves. Some people liked the older technology.

"Good, business was a bit slow, so I got some chores done around the TARDIS," He replied, and wrapped around her back. "How was your day? Hopefully not to stressful."

"Unfortunately, it was stressful. A mother came in with her children. All sixty of them! They caused havoc while they breathed fire. But their cuteness made up for it. Another thing was that a strange man came in. Said his name was the Master-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the Doctor cut in.

"What did he want, Rose! Tell me, TELL ME!" He screamed. She slightly flinched, but she was accustomed to it, as he had done it to others a long time ago.

"Calm down, will you? He said he wanted to speak to his brother, and that he was supposed to meet him here in the evening. I told him I would be closing in the evening, and he scowled. A few seconds after he started snickering, and just walked away."

"Rose, we need to get out of here right now. We are both in grave danger." He grabbed her hand and started running to the door. The broom that she was holding fell to the floor with a bang. The robot that she bought picked it up again.

"Trying to go somewhere?" A man was standing behind the door. He then took out a yellow sonic screwdriver and opened the door.

"Rose, run and hide. Right now." She nodded her head and hid in the janitor's closet.

"What do you want, Master?"

"Well, Doctor, I wanted to check up on you. That's all."

"I don't believe that, what do you really want?"

"If I told you, you would stop me. I'm not that thick." He slowly walked around the shop, looking around with his hands in his pockets. Rose watched their whole interaction with the door slightly cracked.

"If you tell me, I could possibly give you what you want so you'll leave. I don't want you in my presence, you cause trouble."

"That's quite harsh, don't you think? We're the only ones left, the last of the Time Lords. Practically brothers-"

"Don't even say that. I am not even at your level." The Doctor growled, and the Master started hysterically laughing. _This man is a maniac…_ Rose thought.

"I could hear that, Rose! You can come out, love." Rose was surprised, but then she remembered that Time Lords were practically telepathic if you thought loud enough. She cautiously walked out of the closet, and stood beside the Doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bad Wolf." He held his hand out, which wouldn't be shaken.

"I wouldn't be able to say the same."

"She's got the sass from her mother… Tell me, how is Jackie?" He was trying to get to her, she knew it. He knew that she lost her mother at the Battle of Canary Wharf. Softening her wouldn't work.

"I'm sure she's fine, not that you would care. Tell me, what are you doing in my shop? More importantly, what do you want from my husband?"

"It's not something from your husband that I want. It's from you!"

She couldn't reply, as the Doctor put her behind him, and he flung out his sonic screwdriver. The Master counteracted by pulling out his. The highest pitched noise came out, and Rose fell to the floor holding her ears.

"Stop, stop it, please!" She cried, and the Doctor looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yes, love. Now let's see what the freak wants." The Master scowled at her, saying he heard that. She told him he was intended to hear that.

"Well, I want your Bad Wolf power. You see, there is a battle going on over land, and I want to win. If I use you, I could win the land, which I would give you both ownership to, of course."

"What land is it?" The Doctor asked, not actually caring. He and Rose both knew that the power was sucked out of her by his previous self. It was still inside of him, and a bit in her, but it was in a stable state.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask. It's old Earth." Rose scoffed, telling him she would never use her powers for a bad cause.

"I really don't want it to end this way." He said, "Well, I guess I just have to use brute force instead." He put his sonic on a setting that the Doctor has never seen before. He pointed it at Rose. Just before he could turn on the power the Doctor called out, "Wait!"

"Please, let Rose and I talk this out. Wait here, we'll come to a conclusion that we'll both like."

"I'm feeling a bit lenient today. I'll give you five minutes. Your time starts in ten seconds."

They ran over to the closet and started panicking.

"Rose, what will we do? I don't want you to go with him, he's dangerous." He started pulling at his hair. She started shaking with fear, practically disoriented.

"You have four more minutes!" The Master called out.

"Damn it, Rose! We have to think of something. If only we had more time." He pulled out his glasses. Then he pulled at his hair some more.

Before he could go practically bald, Rose gently took his hands in hers.

"I think I have an idea. And you won't like it much."

"What is it? Anything is better than you going with the Master!"

"I need to use my Bad Wolf power to kill him." She whispered very lightly, and thought lightly too.

"No! Absolutely not!" He growled. She put his fingers on his lips.

"It will be fine, I'm immortal."

"And if not?"

"Let's not think about it, we have a bad matter at hand. Do you want me to be abducted by your crazy 'bother'?"

"No, no I don't want that. We don't have much time-"

"One minute left!" The Master laughed.

"You have to give me the power, now." Before he could say anything, she grabbed him by his collar, and kissed him hard. She felt the power being released in her. The feeling was pleasant for a little while, but then it started tingling. The pain came slower now, as if she were immune to it.

"Time's up!" The Master walked over to the closet and pulled open the door. When he saw what was happening, his eyes widened and he started running.

"STOP!" He started crying. Rose started walking over to him, her whole body was glowing. The Doctor looked worried, not knowing if it would work.

"I will destroy your being. You have threatened me and my Doctor. I will not allow you to cause such havoc. Prepare to be divided."

She glared at him, and golden beams shot at him. Suddenly he tried to regenerate, but each regeneration was destroyed.

Suddenly, he was in his last regeneration.

"Here are my last words," The words sounded wobbly, "If I go, you come down with me." He pointed his sonic at her, and put it on the highest power. Suddenly, the different colors were coming out of her. Gold, pink, silver, purple, and blue.

The Master turned into dust. Rose collapsed to the floor, completely drained of color. She still looked so young, but so lifeless.

"Rose, Rose! Wake up, Rose! I love you!"

Her eyes remained forever closed.

Slowly darkness circled him.

"John? John Smith? Wake up, sir!" A voice called out. Slowly, his eyes opened.

What a strange dream. The dream of the alien and the beautiful woman. John had that dream many times, but it was never this long.

The sound of the man called the Master was coming out of the television. Turns out it was Mayor Saxon, John thought he was bad just because of his platform.

He wrote books about the fictional character of the Doctor, and the latest book featured the Master. Saxon was his Master inspiration.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He saw he was in a hospital, and the doctor was a woman named Martha Jones.

"You got into a car accident. Drunk driver hit ya. You didn't get too hurt, just a mild head injury and a broken arm." She said as she looked at her clip board. She then checked his IV and wrote something down.

"Your wife is waiting outside for you. I'll send her in." Setting the clipboard at the foot of his bed, she waved to him and walked out.

You could guess who the inspiration for Rose was. It was his wife of 5 years, Rose.

He has known her for many years before, but it took a long time to convince her to get married. They loved each other very much, and he was sure she was very worried about him. Probably Jackie was too, even though she would never show it.

"Oh John! Thank god you're okay, I was so worried! We are going to sue that driver, and we will win! I was so worried, you were knocked out cold for a week. I wish it would've been I and not you. I took off from work to take care of you!" She pecked his face with kisses. He held her hands and kissed them.

She did run a famous coffee shop in real life, and co-owned her dad's agency. The Doctor worked there as head investigator.

"I missed you very much too, even dreamed about you. Don't say it would've been you; I would've killed the man. I'm sure will have a great time."

"Oh no you don't, you foxy man! You need to heal before that happens!" She scolded him. He laughed.

She took a chair next to him, and for the rest of the day, they just held hands, and enjoyed each other's company.

He couldn't have felt any luckier.


End file.
